Forgiveness is Divine
by AngelSnake
Summary: After losing her home and dreams, Joanna sets out for vengeance against the Mishima Zaibatsu CEO, Jin Kazama. Along the way, she meets new friends and makes new enemies as she discovers the destructive path of her vendetta.
1. Prologue: Shattered Dreams

**Hi everyone! This story came to my mind when I answered a "If you were a Tekken Character" thread. I made up a character and the more I wrote it the more I thought it would be a good story to tell and I could add what I really thought should have happen in Tekken 6. ****I will tell you all that the story will revolve around a few characters including my made-up character, Joanna. Mostly be in her p.o.v but once in a while I will show other characters p.o.v. **

**Expect alot of action, adventure, drama, and maybe some angst! **

* * *

Shattered Dreams

_After the King of Iron Fist Tournament Five, Jin Kazama took over the Mishima Zaibatsu. For a time, the enemies and victims of both Heihachi and Kazuya Mishima's reign control over the company were relieved to hear of the new leader…a new blood. No one expected the ravages of war to fall from the sky or spills of innocent blood drenching the streets of many countries._

_I didn't expect my whole life to change because of one man's desire to end his own life and the life of his family…_

_All I saw was a madman who destroyed my dreams but in that destruction, I gained a new perspective of myself and made new friends who I will willingly die to protect and defend._

_

* * *

_

_The United Nations_

_Just two months after Jin Kazama took over Mishima Zaibatsu._

It was a dreary day. Dark clouds poisoned the sky as if God knew what he was planning on doing when he entered the highly decorated halls, which its walls on each side were of different men and women from past years, of the United Nations building. Two red and black armor-suited men, who were part of his Tekkenshu, were in front of him, opening the double brown doors as they came across them. Eddy Gordo, a Brazilian man with beaded, brown hair, was standing at the right of him wearing a tuxedo suit and dark-tinted glasses that shielded his conflicted eyes. He only worked for him because he had the resources to save his master's life. Grudgingly, Eddy took part in some of his operations, which made the man sick to his stomach and wetted his hands with blood. All he had to do was remind Eddy who held the card to save his master's life so the fool could keep his mouth shut. There was one other person. A woman with blond hair and light, blue eyes. Her high cheekbone face and body features were sharp like the daggers hidden underneath her pant legs and a black leather, buttoned jacket that only reached towards her waist. Polished high heels reflected off of the fluorescents lights that hung above the ceiling. Nina Williams was her name. His bodyguard and a cold-blooded assassin. She knew what he planned to do but she said nothing. Why should she? Nina Williams does her job without mercy and besides… she was the only one who knew why he was doing this. Mrs. Williams wasn't the judgmental type especially towards her clients. A perfect match for him.

Fixing his cuff links and collar that connected to his black trench coat, he nodded towards the two soldiers, signaling them to open the last set of doors. They aggressively opened the double doors, greeting all the different nationalities and ethnicities of people who sat up with furious expressions and disrespecting body language. He ignored it all as his black loafers took an arrogant step up towards the podium that was looked upon from the whole United Nations representatives. All their eyes looked down on him but he overshadowed them. Everything was in place and all power that they have is nothing compared to what he has.

"Jin Kazama!" It was the gray-haired United States Representative, Donald Reverend, " We, the United Nations, demand to know why the Mishima Zaibatsu has captured several economical factories and refineries from over forty nations."

Unimpressed, he just closed his eyes, "You're in no position to make demands, Mr. Reverend."

Reopening his eyes, his black eyes grew intense. He glanced at all the representatives, "I gave you all time to make your decision. Yet, all of you are stalling and I'm…running out of patience."

With the snap of his fingers, the roof above them collapsed in neat circles around the delegation. On each carefully cut pieces of the nice white ceiling was his Tekkenshu, who all aimed their weapons at the security guards that guarded the entrances and exits. More men with red and black armor suits fell down from the ceiling. The security guards were quickly outnumbered and out gunned so instead of firing, they laid down their arms.

"The Mishima Zaibatsu will gain its independence today."

"Or what?" said a representative from the back with an Arabic accent, "You will kill us."

"No…if I hear the answer I don't want to hear, your nations will pay the price of your arrogance. So, don't try me."

"The answer is still no." All of the delegates agreed with Donald and shook their heads.

He would have to admit how strong-willed they are in their decisions but what has this strong will have ever contribute to the world? These politicians…those so-called peace keepers try to compromise and negotiate with each other. It's kind of an insult to the world. All these representatives hate each but here…they play nice. Hah! It's all about lies, deceit and power to fuel their ulterior motives or gain prestige towards the ignorant citizens of their own or other nations. But him…he was fighting all of them. To them, it's crazy and egomaniacal. He didn't care. If what he sat up worked, he won't live long for them to pass judgment on him. And this was the only way to save the world…from himself and his family.

"_In order to gain physical form, the world must be put into chaos."_

"_In order to save the world, I have to destroy it."_

"Very well. If this is your preference…"

He walked off the podium with Nina and Eddy not far behind him. Before he exited the room, he looked upon the representatives, "My Tekken Force will remain here. Just to remain you all that I will be back…"

He jerked his head and let his words echo his steps as he headed towards the black helicopter that would bring him back to the Mishima Zaibatsu.

A white fog suddenly overcame the helicopter, consuming it until it was gone. He stopped as he noticed that Nina and Eddy were nowhere to be found. A woman was front of him. She had medium size, black, straight hair with bangs that clawed her forehead. A white headband pushed back the rest of her hair back. A sleeveless shirt with golden buttons that rested on the right side of her chest covered her body with black capris and rolled down socks pushed inside dark dress shoes. Her pure face, which had a white glow, was sorrowful and made him cringe in remorse. His back was still turned. He couldn't bare to see her.

"_My son, what you planning to do will destroy you."_

"_I know, mother. That's what I want."_

"_Jin, your friends, allow them to help you. Please, son, don't succumb to the evil which Azazel is forcing you to do. There is always a choice."_

"_Mother, it's nice to hear from you but I have no time for weakness. This must take precedent."_

Jun Kazama held out her hands, "_Take my hand, son. Like you did when you were so tiny."_

"_I'm sorry. See you on the other side, mother."_

"_Son…" _

Walking inside her soul, the vision of his mother disappeared and the white fog dissipated, revealing back the dreary sky. Thunder boomed and it started to rain hard. Water droplets fell upon his face like tears. His mother was crying.

"What's wrong?" Nina Williams came in front of him, noticing his dazed appearance.

"Nothing." He shook the water drops and grabbed the metal edge of helicopter, leading Nina and Eddy. Its rotors twirled around and around, lifting them up into the moisture smelling air. Lightning strikes cackled through the darkness.

He had to plan his next step…

In which there will be no going back from…

* * *

_One Month Later _

Soreness.

That's all she felt as her eyelids flickered to life. Her chubby cheeks ad skinny body squished onto the blue carpet that covered her entire dorm. Slowly, she tried to pick herself up from her grounded position. Her arms violently shook as she pushed her torso up from the floor. Using her lightly white, quilted bed as leverage, she pushed herself up to the bed and sat on the edge. Feeling her forehead, she suddenly cringed as a stinging sensation throbbed her head. Checking her hands and arms, they were scratched and had blood on them. A wooden framed mirror hung on the wall in front of her reflected her appearance. It wasn't a pretty sight either. Blond hair that she split into two separate purple ponytails was now a messy bush. Her clothes consist of a white shirt which was surprising clean but her denim jeans were a different story. Holes were on her knees exposing cuts that were bleeding blood stains. Her forehead had a large cut reading across it.

"What happened?"

The only thing she remembered was reading Frankstein by Mary Shelley to pass the time until her friend, Yvonne came. Yvonne was her roommate who was Japanese. She was studying the same major. They both wanted to be English teachers. Yvonne was new to American so her English was a little broken. Always ready to help anyone, she agree to help her with her English if she taught her Japanese. Saying the language was easy but the writing…her symbols were always too crooked and crumbled together. Poor Yvonne had the opposite problem. She can write English but speaking English made her frustrated.

Suddenly, she remembered a powerful wind pushing her against the wall. That's why she was on the floor and all cut up like this. Looking at the mirror then behind her, her eyes widened in realization. Standing up and staring in shock, Yvonne's side of the room was gone including half of their ceiling. Her bed, which was decorated with red and golden colors was destroyed. Bits of burnt cotton mixed with textbooks who were in the same shape was scurried everywhere. Walking towards the burnt edge of wooden material that made up the floor of their neatly crafted dorm. What hit them and where is Yvonne?

"_Get a grip, Joanna. A bomb just nearly killed you."_

Cackles of thunder forced her to cover her ears. The sun was shining brightly so it wasn't the weather. What was she talking about? It rarely ever rained in Florida. Surveying the outside, armies of men in suited red and black armor were firing automatic weapons towards…army men.

"Holy…"

Where there once was a huge parking lot was now a crumpled building. Squinting her sapphire eyes, she could make out gunfire being traded back and forth between red and black armored suited men and what looked like the U.S. Army. Bullets nearly scathed her head. She took the hint and ran towards the door. As she opened the door, the hinges broke off and fell into chasm that ran down the middle of hallway, showing the inside of several other rooms down below. Her fear of heights made her jump back into her bed. Heart beating faster than normal. She took deep breaths and slowly walked back, stopping at the threshold of where her door used to be.

"What's going on here?"

Glancing at her right, she hugged her back against the once clean, white walls and shimmered. Looking down a couple times made her dizzy was she straightened her head and stared at the roof. Keeping the momentum, she saw the stairwell and laughed.

"_This is it. All I have to do is going down and I'm home free."_

She smiled with proud until she heard a familiar voice.

"Joanna! Help!"

Following the voice, deep down the stairwell holding for dear life was a small Japanese woman with long, straight black hair wearing a checkered skirt and a white shirt like hers.

It was Yvonne!

"Hold on! I'm coming."

Climbing down the stairs, she bent her knees so she could reach her friend's petite wrists. Tightly, she pulled her friend up quickly, dragging her all the way from the edge.

"Thank you!" Yvonne finally said as she tried to gain back her oxygen that she lost from shouting.

Because of the broken stairwell, they couldn't go down without breaking their necks and elevators were out of the question. She wasn't going to trust an elevator when a fricking war was happening around them!

"So we have no choice but to go up!"

Joanna said as she helped her friend to her feet. Jogging up the stairs, they finally reached the roof. Banging the door down, they over to see how the battle in parking lot was going. Smoke and fire rose to the sky almost covering the bright rays of the sun. Planes soared above them grabbing bombs and missiles.

"Run!" Joanna screamed as she turned around. The whole roof vibrated at the power of the missiles which hit below them. Cracks breached the surface of the roof, splitting the roof in two. They were on the other half which was falling towards the plain grassy area down below. The roof hit the grass hard, making the two colleges girls roll over towards the grass.

"What's going here?" Yvonne staggered as she stood up to wipe her knees and palms.

Joanna mimicked her and stretched her arms. They were still sore as well as the rest of her body.

"Joanna…" Yvonne pointed behind her, motioning for her to follow her finger towards the huge car pile up that streamed the streets. Malls of different stores and restaurants she used to walk to all the time were all just burning pieces of bricks now. Finally dawn at her that whatever was happening didn't stop at her college. People were screaming as shots were firing all around. Because of the car pile up, some people were trapped inside their cars.

"Come on, Yvonne." Joanna started to run towards the panic when a big explosion rocked the ground behind them.

A armored tank was crushing through cars, mowing down buildings and people all together. Joanna nearly lost her breakfast at the sight. Her eyes watered at the sight of all this horror.

"We have to get out of here!" Her friend tapped her shoulder and began to running opposite of the tank as it grew closer.

Joanna didn't budge. She was just shocked, appalled. Nothing seemed to make any sense. Who was attacking them? Why? What the heck was going on here?

"Joanna! We have to go or else we are next!"

Stepping back and eventually turning around to follow her friend, Joanna still ran those thoughts into her mind. Who would do such carnage? Such destruction. Then she remembered a certain breaking news bulletin that happened a month ago.

"_This is Channel 4 news with a breaking news story. Jin Kazama has declared war against the world. Today at 2:00 pm, Tekken Forces had seized the United Nations. Kazama has demanded that the Mishima Zaibatsu gain its independence which has been declined by the UN. All we can tell is that no one has been hurt but some of the representatives are furious and still remain firm in their vote against making the Mishima Zaibatsu independent from the world. Reporter Mark Smith is at the United Nations building. Mark, can you tell what's going on there?"_

"_Not much, Katie. From what I hear from inside sources, Jin Kazama threatened that if the Mishima Zaibatsu doesn't get its independence, the nations of the world will pay the price."_

Was this Jin Kazama's doing?

"Joanna. Look!" Her friend clapped her small hands as she spotted a barricade of camouflage tanks being guarded by men in tan and green uniforms.

"Home free!" she happily jumped up with her friend.

Without warning as they ran to the U.S convoy, both of them felt a ardent, hot fire burn their backs. Their feet lifted off the ground as their bodies did a full 360 in the air. They both screamed and landed face first into the black cement of the road they traveled on.

* * *

*_beep*_

_*beep*_

_*beep*_

Greeting her eyes was a gray steel ceiling with stacks of light across the perimeter. A machine, which had an IV connected to her left arm, measured her heartbeat, blood pressure, and pulse. All were extremely higher than usual. Sitting up from the white, fluffy pillow her head slept on, she saw that the room wasn't from no hospital. No doors or windows were visible which made her tear off the IV from her arm and jump out from the white-colored quilt sheets. Still wearing her torn clothes minus her shoes, her bare feet touched the padded floor, rubbing her toes against the soft cotton feel. There were crevices which suggested to her that there was a door or rather two but since there was no knob on either one, it was useless to try opening them. As she moved her hands, exploring the coldness of the steel that trapped her inside, she wondered where she and her friend was.

"Joanna Sheppard." a loud, booming voice echoed, making her flinch.

"Where am I? Who are you?" she asked trying to sound emotionless but failed miserably. She was frightened and very shaky.

"Where you are is irrelevant, Who I am is irrelevant. The world is in chaos. The United States is on the verge of collapse."

"What?"

"Jin Kazama has full control over U.S. and is bringing the world to its knees. We have a job for you and you will agree." The voice sounded forceful.

"What job?"

"We need someone go inside the Mishima Zaibatsu and we chose you."

Looking up at the ceiling, she tried to search where the voice was coming from but the male voice seem to be everywhere, "Why me?"

"We found you and your friend. Everyone else was too busy fighting a battle."

"Yvonne. Where is she?"

"She is fine and will be taken care of."

"Can I see her?"

"No…but she is safe. We need you."

"How about my parents?"

"They are in the care of your country's military."

Relieved but still not trusting the voice, she tried to found out more information.

"Are you military?"

"Your job will be to disguise yourself as a Japanese-Russian woman and joined the Tekken Force." the man ignored her question.

"Wait a minute!" she waved her hands in the air, "how did you know about my Russian ancestry?"

"We know everything about you and your life. We have studied your records."

"And also you must know that being a spy and a soldier aren't what I want to be."

"You have no choice."

Joanna clenched her fists and placed them on her hips in anger, "Hey, buddy. I have a choice and I tell ya to find someone who has experience with this stuff. I'm trying to be a teacher. Now let me go back to my life."

"All colleges and educational facilities have been closed upon the mandate of the U.S President. This is your only option if you want to survive."

He was right. She can't go back to her home. As the voice told her, her own country was in shambles. Whoever these people were, they were either desperate or there was something she was missing. Mysteries were her favorite thing but not when it came to her to life. With no college or home to go back to, her dreams were shattered and she was alone.

"All right. What do I need to do?"

"There is a duffel bag underneath the bed. The contents in the bag contain what you require."

Getting on her knees, she reached under the twin bed and pulled out a black duffel bag with a tan leather handle. Unzipping it, she saw make-up, a shaver, soap, comb, travel-sized shampoo, passports, food, water, clothes which were her size and lots of yen.

"Cool."

"The bathroom is on your right."

On her right, a section of the wall caved in and revealed a blue and black marble bathroom with a sink, toilet, and shower.

"When you are finished cleaning yourself up, I will speak again."

"_I hope there is no camera in there."_ murmured Joanna as she grabbed the shampoo, comb, soap and went inside the bathroom.

On the shower rack hung a pink towel and rag for her. Sitting the shampoo and soup on the edge of tub and the comb on the sink, she carefully stripped her self from her dirty clothes and placed her two ponytails near the comb. Quickly she stood inside the tub and moved the shower curtain over, feeling a little bit more secure. She was always modest about her appearance and figure. It was foolish since no one was around but she didn't trust the man or people who brought her here. Trust is earned not given and she wasn't going to feel weak in front of them. Deciding on a hot shower, she switched on the shower facet and let the water fall down on her messy, blonde hair which always made her look like a boy and her dad always teased her about that, making her feel more self-conscious than she already had. She put them in pigtails because it made her look more feminine and to shut her father up.

"_I'm glad I don't need to live with him anymore."_

Just picturing her father made her slap herself, "Stop that Joanna! Forgive and forget."

Shampooing her hair, she did a double rinse and added some more shampoo, rinsing it off. Using the rag, she dipped it into the soap and got a good amount to wash her face, chest, back, arms, legs, feet, and between the legs. After making sure she was cleaned up and smelling good, the shower was switched off and she shivered as she stepped out. Swiftly, she dried her medium length hair and the rest of her body. Slipping on the white shirt and light green jacket and baggy pants of the same color, she combed and put her hair back in its pigtails style. It was then that she realized that she didn't have any shoes. Wiggling her toes, she ravaged through the duffel bag and chuckled to find black women's loafers. Grabbing the socks and shoes, she slipped them. She put some of the yen in her front pocket. Putting the shampoo, comb, and soap back into her bag, a clicking sound echoed.

"There is a plane outside waiting for you. It will take you to Tokyo where the Mishima Zaibatsu is located. In one of our passports, you will find an ID that will get you into the Tekken Force security. We have already took care of everything else so once you show the ID, you will be placed into basic training for eight months then do what you wish."

"What do you mean by that?"

"You are on your alone. We know you want revenge on Jin Kazama, don't you? What you do to him is your business."

Actually, she really didn't want to think about it but the thought of beating that madman up did make her smile. Payback for destroying her comfortable life and ruining the home she only knew. Determined, she zipped her duffel bag closed and placed it over her shoulders. A door opened into front of her showing a desert plain and a white with a red stripe two-seated private plane waiting for her. Getting inside the plane, the pilot instantly started the engine and lifted off.

* * *

_I did exactly what they told me to do and I still couldn't believe how easy it was…maybe too easy. Until this day, I still don't know who they are. Basic training was pretty tough and rigorous. I had fun though. There were so many soldiers…I made friends with none of them. My main focus as soon as I got off training was Jin Kazama. Revenge filled my mind as I remembered what Jin Kazama had done. I still kept an eye on what was happening in the U.S. but it just got worse. For months, I was put in patrol in one of Mishima Zaibatsu's science labs. Creepy place it was. It was around that time a rival corporation, G-corp headed by Kazuya Mishima, decided to stand up to Kazama's forces. I didn't trust him either. Anyone with the last name of Mishima was up to no good. U.S and many other places would take years to recover and…my life…even longer._

_Then one day, I had a chance to get back at Jin Kazama. Acting like a loyal dog and being promoted, I was appointed to the Mishima Central Tower to bodyguard Jin Kazama. _

_That was the day I finally get my vengeance…_

_Or so I thought._

It was break time and she needed to go to the bathroom…bad! Not for the reason some people thought as she rushed through the stairs and reached the girls' room. Dashing through the door, she checked the stalls to see if there was anyone in them. No one was there but her. A rectangular mirror that stretched from left and right from the three sinks below stared at her with her helmet's yellow eyes. Here she was in a Tekken Force uniform which consisted of a red and black armor suit and the P20 automatic weapon that she never fired. That was a thing she was grateful for. Taking off the suffocating helmet she breathed in and sat aside the automatic weapon, her blue eyes took a long hard look at herself. She was still wearing pigtails and her face was still the same as ever but her body was a different story. Her skinny, frail figure was not so fragile anymore. Muscles from her forearms to her legs bulked out tremendously. The strength in her fists scared her yet made her feel more confident. She always did have a problem keeping her arm muscles. No one on the whole force teased her without taking a big look at her and stepping away. It was all thanks to the basic training she was required to take before joining. Basic training was tough especially for her because of two reasons; one was that her muscle density wasn't very strong to begin with so, the drill sergeants gave her double duty on push-ups, pull-ups, and weight-lifting. The another reason was that she was a woman and the only woman on the Tekken Force. That was a real challenge to overcome. All the men taunted and tried to make her feel bad about herself by pointing out her mistakes and imperfections on her figure_. _She forgave them months ago when they finally showed her respect.

The complex she was assigned to patrol was called the Mishima Central Tower, which was a place Jin Kazama visited frequently with his bodyguard, Nina Williams. From what she heard about Nina Williams was that she was a well-known cold-blooded assassin from Ireland and Joanna never saw her before so she had to rely on the stories of the soldiers. Jin Kazama had other members of his gang… that was what she called this whole company. Chief of Security, Eddy Gordo, was a Brazilian man who had his hair beaded and tied back. He wore dark glasses and a tuxedo. She saw him a couple of times. He was the one who ordered her to this patrol but she found him strange. He always had this angst face. She guess that he has some regrets to what he was doing or was ordered to do by Jin. Poor guy. There was one more person she had to mention, Lars Alexandersson. Lars had golden-brown hair, which some stuck straight up in the back, with white highlights and had the same color blue eyes she had. He was the commander of the whole Tekken Force and he always wore a lion emblem on his armor. Commander Alexandersson was there when she was getting through basic training. From the look on his face whenever he saw her, he looked like he wanted to ask her something. Was it why she was here or was he doubting her? She didn't know but his warmness and nice personality scared her especially when he acted like that towards her. Because of her father's manipulative ways, she saw his niceness as a way for him to get something out of her or to do something for him. Joanna was disgusted at the thought of owning any man something. That's why she stayed away from them.

The reason why she was here in the bathroom was contemplating her plan to get back at Jin Kazama. With the weapon she laid upon the sink's wall, she could shoot him in the head and be done with it. But did she really want his blood on her hands? Could she really have the courage to kill him even after what he had done to her? Killing someone was a sin but is it really a sin to kill a madman who has shred innocent blood?

Questions of conscience and moral swarmed her mind gave her a headache, causing her to jab her fists into the sink.

"So, this is the G.I Jane I heard about?" A blond haired woman with very sharp heels that matched her cold as steel expression and body had her back against the corner leading to the entrance. But Joanna knew from descriptions that this was Nina Williams.

Joanna faced the woman and quickly put on her helmet and placed her weapon close to her chest, "I was just cleaning myself up, ma'am."

"I need another soldier to guard the entrance to the Perch. Jin Kazama is expecting an attack from the G-corporation any time soon."

"Yes, ma'am. I'll be there right away!" Joanna gave a short salute and exited the bathroom not looking back. An elevator rode her up to the 2nd level of the tall skyscraper.

The lst level from what she heard was a throne room for Jin Kazama which was off-limits to everyone but him. Two guards were guarding the entrance to the circular elevator, which was struck between pure black walls, leading to the throne room. Casually, she took her position in the middle of the two similar dressed men when both of them got a call about an attack in the sewers' junction.

"Roger that." the soldier on her left nodded to her and the other man to follow him.

"I'll stay here to protect Jin Kazama until Williams comes back."

The two guards agreed and disappeared into the elevator.

"_This is my chance."_

Entering the elevator, it automatically climbed up because of its motion sensors.

"This is it!" Joanna tightened the grip on her weapon.

Gargoyle statures with devil wings and fangs circled around her with stone eyes that seem to glare at her. The ceiling was full of a crimson fog that wrapped around the area. Also, a big claw with three long nailed fingers holding a glass mold of the Earth in its palm was in between two gargoyles on her right.

"I asked not to be disturbed."

There he was. Jin Kazama. His face, which was emotionless, rested against his clenched fist with his legs crossed. A dark trench coat, dress pants, and black dress boots was his full attire. Black hair came to a tip in the back of his head and bangs clawed his forehead.

She raised her weapon, aimed at him. The laser sight pointed at his chest then his head.

She was about to squeeze the trigger when she heard a voice inside herself shout, "_If you kill him, you're no better than he is!"_

Jin's lips curved into an arrogant smirk, waiting for her to try.

Joanna growled, throwing away the weapon, "Jin Kazama! I'm here to claim vengeance upon you!"

Standing up for his unholy chair, he rubbed his fingers into his bangs back and forward. He just stared at her with a bored expression.

"Your forces devastated my country. What is your justification for this war you have caused?"

Adjusting the cuffs on his sleeves, he crossed his arms, " I don't have to justify to you, child."

Joanna's fists shook with fury, flashes of her friend and family overcame her mind. She couldn't stop her feet from rampaging towards the man who ruined her life. Her fist that was ready to punch him was caught by him. His fingers tightened around her small wrist. She struggled to get her fist out of his when a blue electricity fueled his bare hands. Before she knew it, his free hand punched her stomach making her fly a couple feet away from him.

"I thought my father would have sent a better assassin."

"What?"

Joanna pushed herself from the ground and put her fists up in a stance that made Jin chortle.

"You don't know how to fight, do you?" His eyebrows twitched in amusement.

Ramming towards him like she did before, she smiled when he left his legs wide open enough for her to slid under. It caught him off guard as he turned around to face her, he was backhanded hard in the face. Before he could recover, she punched him multiple times in the face. She dropped a kick that made him fall on the ground.

"Hah!" Joanna barked, "You're not so tough!"

Jin wiped his mouth and got up, "You really think those moves can stop me?"

Again, sparks of blue electricity came out from his hands. This time his black eyes glowed with a creepy red-orange color. Dark violet aura surrounded his entire body. She stepped back when he crept closer to her with eyes that screamed violence.

"You don't realize the force you are dealing with."

He jumped on her with jabs. They felt like daggers stabbing her. Blood busted from her mouth as Jin gave her a roundhouse kick that left her spinning, hitting her back upon the stairs that lead up to his loyal chair. She tried to pull herself up but her arms were too weak. Her entire body felt useless…broken. Humiliating her even further, he placed his boot on her helmet cracking it. A scream came out from her bloody lips as glass and the material that made up the helmet pierced through her face.

"Jin," the voice sounded feminine, "Who is she?"

"She doesn't work for G-corporation."

"So?"

"She's just a nobody. Throw her away."

Grunting at the pain, hands were placed on her damaged helmet.

"Keep the helmet on. I wish to leave her with some dignity."

She lost consciousness as Nina dragged her body onto the elevator.

* * *

*_Gawk*_

Groaning, she tried to open her eyes but pieces of the helmet blocked her from seeing where she was. Pulling it off slowly because some of the helmet stabbed itself upon her face, she managed to get the useless helmet off. Darkness covered her eyes but the smell of spoiled food and the feel of wet and sticky between her fingers told her she was in a dumpster.

"_Keep the helmet on. I wish to leave her with some dignity."_

"Thanks a lot, you bastard." She mumbled as she struggled to lift up the lid that covered the dumpster.

Rays of the sun shined on her as she carried herself over the edge of the green bin and landed on her numb feet. A bad idea. Immediately, she fell on her knees as her legs staggered. Using the bin as leverage, she picked herself up and started walking away. Looking around, she saw hundreds of people going about their daily routine. Billboards flashed advertisements for all kinds of stuff people want to buy or eat. Traffic was very slow. Cars touching the other car's bumpers and taxis honking as people shout out.

It looked like the usual weekday in…where ever the heck she was. Since no one was paying any attention to her, she just walked by everyone around the city. Her hand guided itself along the tan, brick wall she rubbed against.

Humiliated…

Broken…

The revenge she wanted to taste was bitter…very bitter.

Jin Kazama's strength felt so…inhuman. Those glowing red eyes staring at her was etched in her head. That purple aura.

Who was Jin Kazama?

His fists could have ripped her apart and killed her. The thought of death chilled her spine. Deep down inside something woke up. During those months of thinking about Jin Kazama and what he did, she just thought he was just a common man who had bodyguards stronger than him. But it looked like those bodyguards were just for show or for another reason she couldn't think of at the moment. Catching a breath, she stared at the armor she wore.

Disgusted. She tore it off like paper and gathered it up. It didn't matter if all people saw was a tank top and sweat pants. Those clothes gave her a false confidence. The muscles she gained were for naught and it sickened her to the fact that she tried to play hero. She was stupid to think she could put an end to the madness, to avenge her friend and family wherever they.

There was a trashcan nearby in front of opened gate which lead inside a school. Gathering it all up in her naked arms, she let it all fall in the trash…where it belonged all along.

"I'm nothing." She kicked the can, frustrated at herself.

Her failure was right…she is nothing but a big failure…a deadbeat.

"Hey get out of my way!"

A loud commotion in front of the school building made her turn her head to watch.

"I don't want to fight you but if you don't stop bullying me, I'm going to teach you thugs a lesson!"

The brown, short haired girl talking was wearing a tan cotton vest overtop a white collar shirt with a yellow plaid skirt. Her socks reached to her knees and wore tan boots. The boys she was talking to wore ball caps, long shirts, shorts and had crazy hairstyles with too much hair gel.

"You can't do anything to us, lady." One of the boys pounced toward her only to be kicked up in the air and landing on the cement pavement face first.

The other boys shared the same fate, making her whistle at how quickly this small girl could drop men twice her size without breaking a finger or sweat.

The three boys ran away past her with their tail between the legs. Something pushed her to yell at that girl.

"Hey! Hey!"

As she came closer, a kick connect to her chin forcing her to land on her back.

"Ow!"

When the schoolgirl realized who was on the ground, her hazelnut eyes widening in horror. Helping her to sit up, the girl kept bowing her head in apology.

"I'm sorry!"

Rubbing her back, she winced as it was still stiff, "It's all right! I shouldn't have ran like a lunatic and scared you!"

Wiping her knees, Joanna noticed the girl looking at her clothes.

"Were you robbed?"

Looking at herself, she laughed, "No, I wore a stupid uniform, so I stripped."

"Are you okay?"

Joanna waved her hand, "I'm fine. I saw the way you dealt with those thugs. That was amazing!"

"Thanks."

"How did you learn that?"

"Well, you see…" the girl eyed the woman, "What's your name?"

"Joanna Sheppard."

"I'm Asuka. My father owns a dojo and teaches our family fighting style which is called Kazama style."

"Wait a minute! Are you related to Jin Kazama?"

Asuka's face went still and a sudden sadness washed over her, "We are cousins."

"Hey, it's okay. I'm not going to attack you." Joanna said chuckling.

Whoever this woman was, she didn't act like her cousin nor was she as evil. Anyway, Joanna believed that the sins of one person are theirs alone not their whole family.

"Can you teach me?"

"Sure, I can take you to my father's dojo!"

"Cool!"

Suddenly, a bell rung.

"After I finish school…just wait here!"

"All right!"

Joanna motioned to the ground, "I wait right here! It's nice to meet you, Asuka."

"Pleasure to meet you, too!"

Laying against a tree close to the entrance, her hand caressed her chin.

"Ouch! I'm glad she didn't break it. I have enough problems."

* * *

_Asuka Kazama gladly led me to her father's dojo and taught me what she had learn and more. Her father told me about their family history and the goal of the Kazama style of fighting. It's not to start a fight but to end one. At first, I didn't get it but after a year of training with Asuka, I finally realized what it meant. There was something special about this fighting style…_

_In that same year, Asuka and I had become great buddies. She reminds her of my friend, Yvonne who I told her about and still pray to this day that she was safe. Eventually, I told her what I have been though and I still look at the news trying to see how the U.S. is recovering. It was bad all around but I kept on praying to God to help my country and keep my family and friends safe. Seeing Jin Kazama's face everyday on the television did make my blood boil. I still hold ill will towards him._

_He humiliated me…separated me from my family and friends who I still question to this day if they were alive._

_When Asuka told me about the announcement of the King of Iron Fist Tournament…_

_A new fighting instinct in me grew…_

_I was determined to fight for my family…friends…and country._

_But still lingering feelings of hatred and revenge clouded my soul._

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed it! More to come soon!**


	2. Tournament Ceremonies

**_Enjoy this next chapter! It was a joy to write because of all the official characters like...I'll let you read but the ones I showed in these chapter really made me enjoy the world of Tekken._**

* * *

Tournament Ceremonies

Pink and white roses freshly blossomed early around the lively garden and grew on top of the emerald trees that shaded the pearl-colored brick path that lead out to a small bridge over a lake filled with lily pads and clear, refreshing water. A warm, summer breeze blew pedals into air, coloring the sky with luscious green, ruddy, and white. Joanna was wearing an Aikido uniform complete with a white short-sleeved aikidōgi with a flower print on the left shoulder, a black inner shirt and wide trousers, instep protectors, dark padded gloves, and jet black polished boots. She picked up a few loose rocks and watched them skip along the lake, rippling the calm water. As she emptied her hand, she outstretched her arms upon the maroon wooden bridge. Her chin rested on her entwined fingers as her eyes took in the serene surroundings.

"Hey!"

Asuka, who wore the same outfit plus her headband, came running from her father's dojo which was a golden, short building resembling those Japanese Shinto shrines. Her free arm waved as her right fist was holding something golden and shiny.

"Kazama Asuka."

Joanna returned the wave. Asuka was breathing hard as she came to a full stop.

"Here!"

The golden, shiny thing swinging on the Asuka's fingers was nothing other than a necklace. Hanging down was a medium-sized locket with a crucifix etched on the front. Caressing it, she checked the back to see an inscription: "To err is human; to forgive, divine."

"How did you found one of these in the middle of the countryside of Osaka?"

"I took a taxi all the way to the city. Check the inside."

She pushed in the tiny circle knob and lifted the cover to see on the left side a picture of Asuka and her giving each other bunny ears. On the right side was a quote scribbled on a short, ripped piece of paper: "Never fight evil with evil but fight it with good."

"I forgot the actual verse and I couldn't find it again…but it's something like that, right?"

Joanna gave Asuka a hug, "It's lovely. Thank you."

Closing the locket and putting it over her head all the way down, the necklace fitted perfectly around her neck, the locket dangling on her chest.

"What are you doing here, Joanna? My father has been asking for you."

"I just needed to clear my head." Joanna watched as a frog leaped from one lily pad to the next.

Asuka copied Joanna's position, lending over the bridge. Birds in the nearby tree chirped loudly at the girls as they remained silent.

"Are you still having nightmares?" Asuka asked out of concern.

She remained silent.

For several days, she had been dreaming about something chasing her. It was shrouded in darkness but from what she saw, it was huge and inhuman. The dream started out differently with some forest or some temple with multiple people she didn't even know except for Asuka, Lars, and Jin. But it ended with the same terrifying moment of her about to be snatched by the demonic creatures' claws. When she woke up, Asuka or her father will be there holding a cup of tea telling her she was screaming names which they secretly never told her. Drenching sweat would stick to her forehead and make a puddle on her pillow. What made her even more anxious was that all these nightmares occurred right after Jin Kazama announced the King of Iron Fist Tournament two weeks ago.

"My father believes what you see might not be a dream at all."

Joanna would have laughed or tell Asuka how silly that was but her father, Daichi Kazama may be right. She learned from her mother years ago when you dream the same for days or weeks, God must be trying to tell you something.

"_What are you trying to tell me? Is it a warning? Am I in danger? What?"_

"Maybe."

"Joanna, remember today is where the ceremonies start for the tournament. Now, we can both settle some scores!"

She snickered as Asuka assumed her fighting stance and nearly kicked the bridge railing off. Joanna copied her stance and laughed as her butterfly position hands wiggled with a silly intent. All this humor was to shield their real feelings. For Asuka, she had two reasons to entered the tournament. One was to get back at that Chinese man named Fang or Feng Wei who sent her father to the hospital last year. Even though her father was all right, she still wanted the man to face justice and because after she won a fight between some girl named Lili, Feng Wei already lost and disappeared. The other reason was personal…very personal. Jin Kazama from what Asuka told her was her cousin. Her father told her of their relation reluctantly when she told him about her meeting with Jin during the tournament and being defeated by him. Curious, Joanna asked who was his mother, Asuka's aunt. The only information Asuka got from her father was that her name was Jun Kazama, a silent, gentle spirit who died years ago. Asuka was disgusted that Jin Kazama would taint their name and also at herself for having some admiration for him after their first encounter.

Joanna's reasons were to get payback. She hated and will never forgive Jin for what he had done, not to just her but to the whole world. Living inside the dojo and watching the news from their small, silver TV, she had saw that the Mishima Zaibatsu had attacked from the west and the east. It made her sick to her stomach to see reports of innocent people getting gunned down by the Tekken Force and buildings burning from the shells of tanks. People seemed happy that the G-Corporation CEO Kazuya Mishima was combating Jin Kazama's forces and saving the world. Joanna wasn't cheering. Kazuya Mishima was Jin's father from what she heard and…she didn't distrust a man who had a left eye glowing red. It reminded her that something was odd about that family. Something demonic and it crept her out!

"Asuka! Joanna!" A middle-aged man with short, wavy, dark hair wearing a full, white uniform with the black slash across his waist called from the entrance of the dojo.

"Father!" Joanna followed Asuka as she yelled out towards her father.

She gave Daichi a quick bow as Asuka squeezed her father in an embrace.

"The ceremonies are starting in four hours. You two better get ready."

"Come on, Joanna! We have to pack. These tournaments last for weeks!"

Asuka was already way ahead of Joanna as she shook her head at her friend's eagerness to get things ready.

"Wait up, Asuka!"

She ran towards her room which was across from Asuka's. Her room was almost empty except for a twin bed with blue heavy sheets and white light sheets underneath. The tan walls had a couple of posters of cats, J-rockers, and some kind of anime with men and women in multicolored armor suits. Asuka decorated her room without her permission but she kept the posters so her friend won't get mad. A wooden, sliding door revealed separated her closet which were full of borrowed clothes from Asuka…again. The only piece of clothing that was hers was the tank top and sweat dull grey sweat pants she wore under the Tekken Force red and black suit, which she quickly trashed. Maybe she should have kept it but seeing it would have reminded her of her failure to defeat Jin Kazama and also reopened her wounds he gave her.

"I better get packing." Changing the subject in her head, she grabbed a regular green T-shirt and long, sky blue pants. A black leather bag messily laid in the corner. She grabbed it and stuffed the shirt, pants and half of her closet in the bag. Opening her drawers, she was about to put some undergarments in…

"_You are not going to need these things."_ An inside voice spoke to her.

Almost as if she was hypnotized, she threw the bag over to her closet and unpacked everything she just packed.

"Joanna, what are you doing?" Asuka was holding her denim duffel bag over her shoulders, standing in the threshold of her room.

"Something tells me that I don't need this stuff." Joanna put the undergarments back in the drawer.

"What?"

"Don't ask."

Joanna grabbed the tank top and sweat pants. A groan escaped her friends light, pinkish lips as Joanna zipped her black bag over the two articles of clothing.

"At least, pack some underwear." The brown haired Japanese girl playfully hold her nose and made a face like she smelled something awful.

Joanna just smacked her forehead in annoyance as she grabbed some white panties and stuffed them inside her bag, "There! Happy?"

Asuka gave her a thumbs up, "I'll meet you upfront."

"Wait!" Joanna screamed but Asuka paid no mind.

"_Her father is right. If Asuka slow down once in awhile, she wouldn't miss anything like her life…or someone calling for her."_

_*Crash*_

The sound of a glass breaking was heard in Asuka's father room. Joanna dropped everything and rushed to the man's room. A gasp came out from her mouth as she spotted Daichi passed out on the ground with a cup knocked over, spilling the brownish color tea over the wooden wax floor.

"Asuka!" She yelled at the top of her lungs.

Shaking the man's small shoulders caused his eyelids to stir. She picked him up from the ground and placed him on the edge of his bed when Asuka came into the room, horrified and worried.

"Father, what happened?"

"I'm all right. I'm still healing from my attack by that man."

Joanna started cleaning up the pink pieces of cup and putting them on the matching coaster when she saw a picture frame of a medium, black-haired Japanese woman, who wore a graceful smile, with bangs tickling her forehead and a white headband pulling some of her straight hair back. Her attire was just a pure silver sleeveless dress with white, high heeled, dress sandals. The sun was setting in the background.

"Is that your sister, Jun?" Joanna wiped her sticky hands after she finished gathering the tea stained pieces of glass, still keep her blue eyes on the woman.

"Yes, it is…now you girls go before you are late. I'll take care of everything here."

"Are you sure, father?" Asuka sat next to her father. Her eyes shivering at the sight of her father weakening.

"Your mother will be here soon. You're free from your chores and duties until you returned from the tournament."

Asuka gave him a peck on the cheek and reluctantly left the room. Joanna followed him and gave Daichi a goodbye bow.

"And Joanna…"

"I hope you find what you are looking for."

She tightened her grip on the shiny brown knob, "I'm looking for revenge."

"Your hate for Jin Kazama after what he did is considerable…what is that saying?"

The old man hummed for a moment, tapping his chin.

"It's from the gift that Asuka gave you…."

"Never fight evil with evil but fight it with good…or something like that." Joanna interrupted his thoughts.

"Dwell on it, my student. You may find that it will save your life in the future."

Nodding her head but still uncertain of what's to come, she grabbed her bag and met Asuka in front who was waving both hands at her, jumping up in a frenzy.

"Come on! I got a taxi. Let's go!"

She took her sweet time getting in the taxi and smiled as Asuka kept tapping her watch. The taxi ride was pretty smooth as it passed the city of Osaka. No traffic jams…yet anyway.

"Where is the ceremony held?" Joanna asked admiring the flashing lights imitating from different buildings.

"In Tokyo as usual…it can never be held in my hometown, can it?" Asuka exhaled loudly.

"Well, we are making good time so in two hours, we should be there."

The comfort of the seats they rode in made her eyes droopy. Hearing the warm breeze whistled through the cracks of the door's window made her yawn.

"Asuka, wake me up when we get there." Using her bag as a pillow against where the door opened, she nestled herself and let the quietness of the taxi's engine drown her into sleep.

_She was running…_

_And running…_

_Heart was beating rapidly. It felt like it was going to explode. _

_Trees stretched from miles in every direction. Branches created canopies that consumed the sunny sky's rays of warmth and security. Darkness shrouded the forest with a chilling wind of dread and anxiety. Goosebumps covered her arms and made her quiver in fear and cold. _

_There was no escape…no light….just darkness._

_A nearby branch tripped her. A cackle of thunder and lightning shattered the eerie quiet. Rain started pouring. Blood, sweat and mud dripped from her body. _

"_You can't run away." A voice reverberated from the night._

_It was like the hiss of a snake…tongue of a dragon._

_Lightning flashed showing a huge shadow behind her. It had sharp wings and its body was muscular shaped. The creature's mouth was shaped like the beak of a raven but larger. So large it could swallow a man whole._

_Her mud splashed body was numbed by the sight. Knees and hands deep into the earth. There was no one behind her but the presence of an evil being kept stalking her. As she tried to escape her imprisonment. Two men appeared before her. Their hair the same jet black color and same straight back up to a point style. The only exception was one had bangs and the other didn't. _

_She knew who they were. On her left was the man she hated with a passion…Jin Kazama wearing a black knight armor. On her right was his father Kazuya Mishima with his red left eye intensifying with an evil smile. Ramming towards each other, their fists of fury ready to strike the face of the other man with no mercy. When they both clashed, a huge lightning strike sparked the ground with light. The two men didn't look human anymore. Kazuya's skin changed into was a purplish blue fur with wings flapping and hair longer than it was normally. The scar on his chest was not blood red. Jin had the same transformation except for the fur. A tattoo and some red crystal ripped his forehead and his body with crimson electricity. Curved horns pulled out from his head. Chains trapped his bare arms, waist and legs covered in pants with flames on the trim._

_A weird vibration forced her body still. Dark thoughts seemed to full her mind. As she stared at herself, she screamed as her head throbbed in pain. Force of strength ripped her hands from the deep mud pit, revealing that her petite hands were now huge, disfigured with nails replaced with claws. Her small arms were huge in muscles, veins popping up. Tattoos burned inside her body and arms._

_Terrified, she shouted in fright for what she was becoming._

_The shadow of the creature she saw before came upon her except…it was no shadow…_

_It was golden and it roared at her in laughter._

"_Give in to me!"_

_His claws slashed. Blood spattered._

"Joanna! Wake up!"

Joanna pushed her head forward, breathing heavily like her head had been drowned in water and oxygen had been void from her lungs. With wide eyes, she saw her friend with both of her hands on her shoulders. Asuka must have been shaking her to wake up as she awkwardly positioned herself on the floor. Joanna's body was taking up the whole backseat and she felt a throbbing pain from her left hand. Knuckles were covered in blood because she broke the back windshield of the yellow cab.

"Oops!" She trembled as she saw the old taxi driver giving her a look of displeasure.

Asuka scooted off from her and helped her stand outside of the taxi. Asuka bandaged her hand when the taxi driver honked his horn, "I'm charging extra!"

In annoyance, Asuka rushed through her bag and pulled out some yen and threw it at the man, "There's your money. Thanks for the ride."

The yellow taxi sped away leaving the two girls to study where they were. They both held a sense of giddiness as they saw the titanic cruise ship docked on the pier in front of them. Dashing in between parked cars, they rushed to the ramp guarded by Tekken Force soldiers and two formally dressed young man who stopped them.

"Names." the man said tapping his pen against the clipboard he held.

"Joanna Sheppard and Asuka Kazama." introduced Joanna.

"Check. Rooms are located in Deck 4,5, and 6. They are controlled by Mishima Industries top-notched fingerprint recognition software. The rooms come with a single bed, ful bathroom, and small kitchen."

"Thanks."

They went up the ramp and took a peek at the deserted, sun sparkling swimming pool in front when a dark, long-haired Chinese man wearing a pink shirt with blacks straps, a police belt attached around his bleached pants, and polished dress boots whistled at them.

"Asuka Kazama! Over here."

"Lei!" Asuka laughed and waved at the man.

"Are you still trying to arrest the man who attacked my father's dojo?"

"I'm sorry. I lost his trail but he entered the boat two hours ago. But I can't arrest him because of the Tournament rules." He scratched the back of his head in frustration.

"So you have to beat him in a fight before you can arrest him. But there is a possibility that you might not face him, you get defeat before, or he gets defeated by someone else and disappears yet again." Joanna realized how stressed out the cop must be.

"Yeah…hey, you must be new. My name is Lei Wulong. I'm part of the Hong Kong police department." He outstretched his hand for her.

Taking his hand, she firmly shook it, "My name is Joanna Sheppard. This is the first tournament I ever have gotten to in my life."

That was the truth. She had never been in a fighting or in the matter of a fact, any type of competition such as this before. It was a new experience and she planned on enjoying to the full.

"Where's everyone else?" asked Asuka, searching around.

"Deck 7. That's where the ballroom is. I'll take you guys there after I show you where the rooms are."

Lei opened the door behind him and let the two girls inside. Walking down the stairs, they followed Mr. Wulong though many luxurious rooms. Joanna was in shock how the cruise ship, which was the first time she had ever been on, could have so many rooms for recreation like fitness rooms and courts for different sports entertainment. There was even an indoor pool which she saw had one silver-haired man floating in it with sunglasses and speedo.

From the sign above, they were on Deck 4 where the metal corridors changed into furnished wood. Doors from each side of them had the light blue screen mechanism the man with the bouncer-like job told them. There was a computerized color strip on top of it with only two colors: green for empty ones and red for ones already taken. Joanna spotted two green straps from two doors beside each other.

"Let's take these."

Joanna pressed her whole hand against the blue screen. A green sensor light read through her fingers. The screen went dark for a second before reappearing with green copies of her prints and her name. Locks unlocked, forcing the door of her chosen room to allow her to push it farther inside. Finding the light switch, the ceiling lamp revealed the pure white bed with a nightstand next to it and a lamp shade. Also, some packet was laying on it. A 25-inch T.V screen was staring at the bed with the remote on top and next to the television was a table for three. Another door near the corner which was around the small kitchen had to be the bathroom. She threw her bag on the bed sheets and grabbed the packet. Tearing the plastic wrap, she read the white printer paper that said:

"Welcome to the King of Iron Fist Tournament 6.

We are honored that you will participated in this competition that will test your strength and see if you are the real King of Iron Fist. Inside the packet, you will find a touch screen PDA which you can use to keep track of matches as well as a functional GPS and it also full Bluetooth wireless connectivity."

Joanna slid the sleek, silver furnished PDA towards her palm and examined it.

"How's your room, Joanna?" Asuka popped her head inside.

"It's good."

"All right, let's head towards the ballroom. I'm starving."

Lei lead them to Deck 7 and pointed out the entrance.

"Here we are." Lei flashed a smile as he lead them inside the ballroom.

Multiple, gold chandeliers hung from the caramel ceiling with shining illumination at the people from different backgrounds, nationalities, and ethnicities either gathering food and drinks one at a time on seatless tables, drinking alone on the stools of the mini bar, or just standing around talking to other competitors. She shook her head in amazement when she saw a huge panda slapping at grizzly bear of the same height after the bear tried to give it something. It was too far away for her to see. Also, she noticed a man wearing a jaguar mask making jaguar noises to an bald African American man with alligator leather clothing. As if God wanted to escalate her bewilderment, a kangaroo with a smaller one in her punch wearing yellow boxer gloves just like his mother except hers were blue crossed her path hopping with delight. Was she the only one weird out by this?

"Asuka…what is really going on here?" she asked showing her expression to Asuka who laughed.

"Don't worry, they are friendly. Kuma won't bite and Panda…she has a cuddly personality when you're not facing her."

"Watch for the bear hugs..though." warned Lei with a cheeky grin before he excused himself.

An image of a bear hugging her to death made her eyes twitch.

"Come on. Let's get a drink before they start the ceremony."

Grabbing a clear glass and pouring some lime punch inside, she timidly drunk the whole glass, making sure no one spite the drink. She gave a minute for the punch to settle in her stomach and see if it did go down as smooth as the cool, refreshing drink was. Pouring in some more, she forgot to notice that Asuka was no where to be found and with the crowd of people, it would be a madhouse to find her friend. Growling sounds inside her stomach made her realize that she hasn't eaten in more than two hours which was very bad for her. The only thing around was finger foods like fruits and vegetables, crackers, and cheese which would only last her another hour or so. Eating some cut up carrots and celery, a finger poked her shoulder.

"Joanna…I like to introduce Xiaoyu and her friend, Panda." Asuka closed her eyes and smiled as her hands pointed at the two individuals.

Xiaoyu was a short, Chinese girl who didn't look no older than eighteen. Her black hair was put into bold pink pigtails shaped like circles and her waists were wrapped around by the bracelets of the same style and color. Feathers stitched around where there should be sleeves on her orange outfit with a Chinese symbol on the front sandals completed her attire with its straps almost halfway towards her knees.

And Panda…just a normal black and white panda…

"Hi, Joanna!" Xiaoyu's Chinese accent made her sound cute, matching her total appearance.

Panda nodded her head in agreement.

"It's nice to meet you both."

"Joanna…you don't look so good…" the cute Xiaoyu said with concern.

Must have been her body acting to her empty stomach because when she used the glass she drunk from as a mirror, her cheeks were pale.

"I just need to eat some real food which is not here."

"Well, they have room service. Hey, where are your guys rooms?" Asuka asked Xiaoyu.

"Deck 4."

"Hey, we are on the same deck." Joanna exclaimed, "Why don't we head up and order some food?"

The girls agreed and off they went to the fourth deck, camping out in her room as Asuka ordered room service. Panda nearly squeezed Joanna as the playful animal jumped on her bed causing her to roll off to the carpet floor. The panda tilted her head at Joanna as she gave the she-animal a look of displeasure but soon turning the frown into a full hearty laugh and gave Panda a pat on her head. Xiaoyu and Asuka were fighting over for control of the remote. Asuka wanted to watch her space odyssey show while a cutsy show with cats and playgrounds was on which Xiaoyu wanted to see. Not even the knock on the door chilled out the catfight that was brewing. Joanna answered the door with delight as room service came in packing with china and silver glasses and plates. As the smell of the delicious food hit her room, all of their noses took a sniff at the spices, fried chicken, rice, and smoking vegetables.

"Wait. We have to pay for this, don't we?" asked Joanna.

"No, this is free for Tournament competitors." the nice, young waiter said who was wearing a tuxedo with a black bow tie.

"Thank you." Joanna bowed and happily took all the food and drinks from his crate, pushing to her friends that were licking their lips.

Panda scooted her bed to the side. They were going to eat on the table but Panda weren't fit so to not make the cuddly bear feel lonely, they all ate their dishes on the floor. Letting the meat dissolved under her tongue,savory the flavor, she collected a forkload of green beans, carrots, and some other vegetable that was flower shaped and had white seeds around it. Or was that seeds? Anyway, she ate it happily and the tasty combination made her stomach want more….and more….and more… She began to get thirsty and drunk a huge gulp of water.

"So Asuka," Xiaoyu was about ready to get some more of the rice on her plate, "did you see Lili?"

That name made her friend's yellow, friendly cheeks turn red with anger, "Yeah, I saw her. She's still sour that I defeated her and got her in trouble with her precious father. She's a little snot!"

"What's your reason for being here, Xiaoyu if you don't mind me asking?"

Xiaoyu grew quiet, "I'm here to save Jin."

"Save him?" Joanna curiously questioned.

"He wasn't always evil. It was a shock to see him create this war against the world. So I'm entering this tournament to show him the error of his ways…then" the Chinese girl raised both of her fists against her chin with dreamy eyes, "Jin and I…will…"

Xiaoyu sighed with contentment in her own world before she snapped out of her trance, "How about you, Joanna?"

Grabbing her drink glass, she took another sip of water, "I'm here to defeat Jin and avenge my country and the life he stole from me. Also, he humiliated me…he…"

The sudden pressure she forced upon her glass, caused the glass to shatter to pieces into the ground. Asuka, Panda, and Xiaoyu looked at the glass then back at her.

"Sorry…I need some fresh air…" Joanna quickly got her PDA and left her room with the worried expressions of her new friends.

'_What is wrong with me?"_

Just talking about about the incidents made her body tense up. Hearing Jin's name and the fact that he was still alive hiding someplace away from the world, plotting more destruction raised a hot, boiling sensation in her blood. She ran up to the top deck. The sky was full of stars and the moon shone upon the waxed, brown flooring. Leaning on the railing, she gazed at the dark ocean waves that banged against the enormous cruise ship.

"_I wonder where we are heading?"_

Staring at the water in her thoughts, she saw something metallice floating. Like it was coming up for air, the unknown object seemed to move underway and surface back. It was then that she noticed not one or two…but at least three of them heading out deeper into the ocean.

"What the?"

She loudly projected, showing her confusion. Determined to know what they were, she dashed back down to the fourth deck. Her friends asked if she was all right when they saw her.

"I'll be back. Going to check something out!"

Going down further into the ship's deck, something made her spine freeze. The luxuries scene of expensive traveling and relaxation disappeared from the air. A metallic and oily smell made her pinched her nose. Dull grey and platinum plating decorated the walls. Ear piercing sounds of tools banging and men shouting inaudible conversations made her head ache. As she was about to turn a corner, two Tekken Force soldiers were coming towards. Quickly she chose a door and went inside the dark room, nearly tripping over the cardboard boxes full of metal material. Making sure the two guards were gone, she flipped a switch and notice with luck that the boxes were full of equipment…weapons…uniforms…radios. Checking the red and black uniforms, she found her size. Laughing as she put on the uniform she despised, she couldn't help but wonder if this is why she got that feeling back in Osaka that told her she wouldn't be needing clothes. Before finishing the top layer of her white and purple uniform, she looked at the back inscription on the necklace Asuka gave her, talking about forgiveness is divine.

"_I can never forgive him never!"_

Putting a radio and her PDA across her belt and a weapon tightly wrapped in her arms, she flipped the switch off and exited the room, opposite of the two Tekken Forces she ditched.

"Hey, soldier!"

She stopped to see a bulky solider hanging from the threshold of a door she passed.

'Yes?"

'Come here. We need one more person."

Following the man, the room looked like a torpedo bay. Soldiers were all standing and some were going inside pods…

"_This is what I saw on the top deck. They are launching themselves from the torpedo bays!"_

"The Rebellion lead by our former commander, Lars Alexandersson is attacking our labs on the island of Hokkaidō. Our job is is to neutralize them by any means necessary."

"_Lars! He's going against Jin!"_

Pondering what to do, Joanna took the next empty pod which was very uncomfortable to her. Metal bars were placed in front of her for her hands to grab onto. Someone yelled for her to brace for a very fast launch. Closing her eyes, she felt a very hard push as the pod was placed into one of the torpedo bays. The red lights inside her vessel changed very swiftly to a bright green. Then, her stomach turned, which she was glad that it was full, as she felt a powerful push throwing her into the icy ocean. Pressure from the ocean banged against the steel pod like punches.

Letting the automatic pilot guide the pod, she closed her eyes and silently apologized to her friends for leaving them.

"_I'm sorry, Asuka. But I must do this. If this Rebellion is for real, they have a new recruit!"_

* * *

_**Coming Soon:**_

**_Chapter Two - Lars Alexandersson_**


	3. Lars Alexandersson

**_I know this chapter was short but this is all I wanted to show y'all before we get to the real fun...if you haven't played Tekken 6 Scenario Campaign..watch out because spoilers will start in the next chapter to the end._**

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

Lars Alexandersson

Ocean currents heard against the steel plates made a smoothing sound in the isolated quietness of the pod. She had no choice but to let the waves take her to predestination as her body grew tired as minutes went by eventually making her fall asleep.

_The forest appeared again but she was already stuck on the cold, wet ground and the darkness still developed her entire eyesight. A flickering light appeared. First as a small pulse but than it grew to a steady beat. Hands reached for her, bathing itself inside the warmth of the light._

_Her muddy palms reached for the warm hands so they can be baked with the light as well. Grasping the warm hands, a person's face was about to appear._

_It came closer…_

_Closer…_

_The face was…._

The pod bumped roughly against an unseen obstacle. The sudden jerk lurched her body to the sides, waking her up. A red button buzzed loudly above her, aching her ears. Ending the noise by smashing her gloved fist into it, the lid popped exposing the sky which had a tickle of purple caressing the ocean blue. Placing her arm with her weapon out first, she pulled herself out like a snake wiggling out of an egg. Her feet rested against the hot sand where the water met the chunk of land. Many other pods stuck out from the water. Some were empty. Others were not. Like her, about five more soldiers stood up and stretched their legs. Oak trees, hills, and the sun setting on the horizon behind her touching the surface of the ocean were quite peaceful to the eye but faint sounds of gunfire and booms of small explosions over the hill up ahead snapped her out of her dreamy gaze of the area. Raising her weapon to her right eye, looking through the laser sight, she scanned the beach like area. Smoke rose behind the hill. Quickening her pace with the soldiers, she reached the very top of the hill and what she saw made her stop in her tracks. There was a town in smoke and flames. If she remembered her geography of the island of Hokkaidō, this area was part of the Hiyama sub prefecture, Horoizumi District. So the town had to be Erimo.

Whatever the town used to be, it was now a big mess of scorching flames and charcoal buildings, fuming fires and smoke that made her eyes itch and lungs suffocate. Miles and miles of a black cemented road was full of crumpled debris from the smoldering buildings. Abandoned cars laid damaged on the corners often curbs of sidewalks. Signs detecting traffic or walkers were flashing and sparking. Citizens of the town held their quivering, charred hands up in surrender as Tekken Force soldiers lead them to an undisclosed location…which caused Joanna to carry a lump in her throat as one of the soldiers pointed outward towards a businesslike building made of granite with clear windows with the ones on the top level hidden in shades.

"There's the lab. They have already planted explosives around the area. Our job is to divert the rebels attention. There are already reports of their commander already inside. It's shoot to kill. I have the detonator for the explosives so if push comes to shove, I will press it even if we are still inside."

A soldier in front of her spoke out, "Anderson, what if they escape the lab?"

"There is no way except a underground tunnel connected to the sewers hidden behind a hollow wall. The rebels don't know about it because it was never record on the blueprints of this place. All right! Let's move out."

Tekken Force soldiers, one at a time entered through sliding door. Joanna was last to enter. The lobby was pure tan and gold with a newly waxed floor and a receptionist desk next to a elevator which she followed the soldiers inside. One of the soldiers had inserted a key which made the elevators buttons light up before it head downwards.

_*Chime*_

The door opened, revealing steel walls and black marble floors. Cubicles holding computers and lab reports were in each room they checked. They turned a corner and went inside a stairwell, going more deeper underground when white dust fell as an explosion shook the cement stairs. Bashing down a Sublevel 3 door on the next level, one of the soldiers threw a flash grenade. White light soaked the room as gunfire emerged from the soldiers she was with. Grabbing the shoulder of the person in front of her, the person guided her to enormous room full of support machines for a humongous red and black robot carrying enough weapons to protect a small country.

But her attention was directed towards the golden brown haired man who was wearing a regular Tekken Force uniform except with a lion emblem stitched to his chest and a cape flowing. He was alone as the soldiers with him were quickly shot down without mercy.

The man was…Lars Alexandersson, the leader of the Rebellion.

Since no one was paying her any attention, she quietly left the formation of the soldiers heading towards Lars. A ladder hidden behind a steel pillar gave her an idea as they all started taking shots. Above the catwalk, she watched in amazement as Lars with no fear kicked one soldier in his adomen and gave a sharp uppercut to his chin, forcing the soldier to flip up in the air and hit the ground face first. Two tried to ram him but he jumped. Separating his legs, he kicked them in the head and then his fist crashed the ground, causing the last one named Anderson to be swept off his feet hard before he could press the button on the detonator. Red veins of electricity surged through the man's fists as he crushed the device.

"_That's amazing!"_

It wasn't over. Another squad of soldiers came forward. One was wielding a rocket launcher! Joanna quietly yet swiftly ran to the catwalk that was above them and jumped over, knocking down the man with the launcher and with leg sweep made the other soldiers fall down with him. Flipping forward with a cartwheel, she took off her helmet, showing her face to Lars.

His lips moved ready to ask her a question when they heard a beeping sound imitating from the rocket launcher. The man wasn't done. Weakly, he fired a missile at Joanna. As she prepared herself to be exploded into many bloody pieces on the ground, Lars immediately stepped in between the missile line of fire. In awe, she witnessed something she thought she only saw in martial arts movies. Lars, literally, jabbed his elbow at the missile upwards. She stepped back a little as crumbs of the ceiling fell beside them. The man was planning on another attack but not before Lars dashed towards him and with his open palms, he slammed the guard against the elevator, denting the double doors.

"Wow!" Joanna loudly expressed.

Lars' blue orbs gazed at her with curious yet suspicious intent, "Who are you?"

"My name is Joanna Sheppard. I…"

"Sir!" a voice came from second level.

Joanna turned behind her to see another squadron of soldiers but they were different. Their shoulder pads were red instead of black and the insignias on their shoulders was a lion, matching the one on their leader's chest.

"Tougou!"

Tougou was a dark haired man with chestnut eyes and a short beard on his chin that reached his light sideburns. Jumping off the catwalk along with his men, they all aimed their weapons at her. Joanna lifted her hands up to show some good faith but couldn't keep her knees from knocking in nervousness as the fingers of the soldiers licked their triggers ready to fire.

"Lower your weapons," Lars raised his hands, "She's all right."

"Were you the renegade soldier who tried to assassinate Jin?"

The word assassinate made her chuckle, "I wasn't going to kill him. I wanted him to answer for his crimes."

Lars asked a question which made all the images of humiliation, rage and hatred in her soul reappear inside her mind, "Why are you after Jin?"

"He…destroyed my home and country. I lost my friends and I was forced to go after Jin for this secret organization. When I tried to stop him, he….take away any confidence I had in myself. I should blame myself, you know? Since then, I have been training in Kazama self-defense fighting style which I have mastered," She pulled a few punches in the air and playfully did a cartwheel."

"All right…how did you get here?"

"There was a ceremony for a King of Iron Fist Tournament held on a cruise ship. I was there and I accidentally noticed Jin's men launching pods here. I grabbed a uniform and headed towards the torpedo bay. That's where I heard about you guys so I got on one of those pods and here I am."

"So you want to join us?" said the man named Tougou.

"Yep!"

"Sorry, I can't allow you to get involved in this war."

"Lars…" she wasn't taking no for an answer, "I mean Mr. Alexandersson…I have been involved when my home was attacked. I can really help you guys."

Tougou had a look of displeasure on his face, "Sir, what could she do?"

"I could spy for you guys. Rely intel to you. Like do you guys know that this place is rigged with explosives."

"They shouldn't be a problem now with the detonator destroyed." Lars stated.

"Follow me!" Joanna waved at them, "There's an underground passageway that leads up to the sewer pipeline."

"Where? There was no such thing in the schematics of this place." Tougou gripped his weapon threateningly.

Lars grasped his lieutenant's arm, "No, I think she is telling the truth."

Tougou lightly let go of his weapon but he still showed some distrust towards her, "Yessir."

"Take us there. Quickly!" Lars told her in haste.

"Yessir! Mr. Alexandersson…commander…" she struggled with what to call Lars as she rushed towards the back of the robot designated NANCY on its forearm.

"_Now, if I remember correctly, I have to find a hollow wall."_

Knocking on the metal for few times, she smiled as the last one she hit had the hollow sound.

"Here!" Joanna pointed.

She punched the steel but only dented it. If she weren't wearing gloves, her knuckles would have been bruised. Someone tapped on her shoulder. It was Lars.

"Allow me."

Joanna and the rest of the men gave room as Lars let out a roar and punctuate the wall with a mighty mass of strength. Joanna whistled as Lars tore the metal, revealing the passage towards a dark tunnel.

"Let's move out before…"

A huge sinister chortle echoed from behind. The man named Anderson went into hysteria, smashing his head into the ground.

Joanna was confused, "What do you find so funny?"

"You think I wouldn't have a back-up plan?" Anderson pulled out a thin switch with the same red button like the detonator.

"Go!"

Lars commanded for his troops to run into the tunnel including Joanna who was the second to last to leave with Lars behind her. She kept her eyes on the backs of the rebels as an earthquake shook the tunnel with Lars yelling for her to kept moving and don't look back. Sewer water splashed the trims of all their armor legs as they all rushed to the end as a blazing ball full of fire raced towards them, ready to consume their bodies into its center of hell and torment. Hands on her back pushed her off the edge of the tunnel, landing into pile of mushy garbage and mucky water. Lars was on top of her shielding her from the flames that showered above them. The handsome commander helped her up from the disgusting small landfill, not minding that her white gloved hands were sticky and wet.

"I have some good news, sir." Tougou came in the middle of them, "Erimo is safely retaken. The citizens though are going to have a lot of work rebuilding this place again."

"I'm glad we saved your home town, my friend," Lars patted Tougou's shoulder.

Joanna couldn't help but smile at the companionship Lars showed to his troops as they all cheered. Some took off their helmets and like friends hitting fists, each of their helmets touched each other in friendship and accomplishment. They felt like family. It made her nostagic to teh old days where she pent time with her mother and brother before she rented the dorm of her college campus. Tears appeared on the corners of her eyes, showing her longing for those times of feeling safe and secure within her family who she hasn't contact nor have heard from in a year.

"Now Joanna…,"Lars held out his hand, "do you still want to join?"

"I'm be glad to...Commander...Mr. Alexandersson...ahhh..." Joanna couldn't help the stutter. She hardly watched miltary movies or showed any interest in joining the military like her father tried to do to her at every turn. If he saw her now...joining a rebel army... he would laugh in her face..

"You can just call me Lars."

She finally clasped his hand and shook it firmly.

This was a family she willingly wanted to be a part of.

* * *

**_Aww...touching..._**


	4. Bryan Fury

**Sorry, it took me so long! I was so busy and had writer's block!**

* * *

Bryan Fury

_South Woodlands_

Light rain was drizzling from the cloudy sky of the woodlands she was driving through. Her camouflage jeep matched the green and brown surroundings as its sturdy tires rolled on the one-way rocky path that lead to the one of the Mishima Zaibatsu's research laboratories named after one of its top researchers, Bosconovitch. Under orders from Lars, she was to stall Zaibatsu's reinforcements as Lars and his team destroyed that facility but not before gathering intelligence. For the past few weeks, there was rumors of a Doctor Bosconovitch designing some type of weapon. They didn't have very much to go on. The details were sketchy and very limited but Lars decided to check it out anyway. Using her cell phone that used a secure line, she pushed the touch screen button on the first line which linked her to the captain's frequency.

"Lars, it's Angel."

Angel was her codename on the radio. She loved it but also felt burdened by it. It was her job to watch their backs and if everyone got killed, it was her fault. No one would blame her but she would blame herself.

"Go ahead."

"I stalled reinforcements. Why are you now?"

"We are at the laboratory."

"Found the weapon."

"No…it's strange. The only thing inside is a stasis pod containing Alisa Bosconovitch."

"What? That's impossible."

Alisa Bosconovitch was the decreased daughter of Doctor Bosconovitch. The poor young girl died from an incurable disease.

"Angel, meet us…"

_*BOOM*_

An explosion cut off his sentence. Angel frantically called out his name, "Lars! LARS!"

Nothing but static answered her. Putting the pedal to the medal, the jeep gritted harder against the road as she rushed towards the research lab. She was still miles away from the lab when she saw a mushroom of flames raise from the roof of the building.

"Oh my…"

"_Please be all right, guys!"_

Her heart was beating faster as she prayed that her friends will still be alive especially Lars. If he is dead…

"_No, don't think that, Joanna!"_

Lars Alexandersson was a very charismatic and intelligent man. This one man talked thirty-thousand Tekken Force soldiers, who also felt disillusioned by Jin's tyrannical ambitions, into planning a coup'etat against the Mishima Zaibatsu and Jin Kazama. Few weeks after Joanna met him face to face in Erimo, being around that man gave her a confidence she never saw in herself. Lars was a man she admired and along with the soldiers under his command, she is ready to die for this cause or sacrifice herself for Lars. Don't say that in front of Lars though. He values the lives of his men. Every death on the battlefield cause a lump in his throat and makes him more determined to end Jin's war. So determined that he enters the battlefield among his men and crushes the enemy with his mental and physical prowess. She still was amazed at his strength back in that same city when he knocked the missile out of trajectory before it blew her up. That whole experience gave a new meaning to the world around her. She liked it!

As she turned a sharp corner, her heart skipped a beat. Sitting against a huge tree trunk was a man with the familiar red and black armor with the lion emblem on his chest . She honked her horn to get his attention. Leaving the engine on, she rushed towards the man when she realized he wasn't alone. A young Russian girl with curly-ended hair colored in a dark and light shades of pink which matched her purple and pink dress that ends in a skirt, with her breasts being covered in a bra-like manner, with the strings going around her neck, and white gloves covering her hands and long purple gloves covering most of her arms stood behind Lars' muscular figure unsure of her intentions. The flowers on her head, collar, and skirt decorated and completed her cutsy attire.

"Lars…captain!" Joanna smiled and gave a salute to him. Still in her position, the man looked confused and awkward towards her.

Something didn't feel right. When he usually saw her, he would smile and give her the whole "I'm glad you are still alive" speech.

His expression was dumbfounded, "Do you know me?"

Joanna slowly lifted from her salute and gave him the same expression, "Sir?"

The Russian girl stepped forward and politely bowed, "My name is Alisa. He is experiencing amnesia from the head trauma caused by the explosion that occurred earlier."

Lars was holding his head. Joanna felt a chill up her spine, "Look, I'll explain all that I can to you, Lars."

She heard the roar of a siren from far away. This wasn't really a safe place to stay. She may have stalled reinforcements but they will come especially if they found out that the captain of the Rebellion army was still alive.

"Get in the jeep. It's not safe here. Please?"

"You're right. From what I been told, I'm a wanted man."

The engine roared as she backed up a bit and made circles of tire tracks as she turned the jeep around. Lars was sitting right next to her and Alisa was in the back, observing the environment.

"My name is Joanna Sheppard. I'm the newbie as Tougou likes to call me." she emphasized Tougou's name to see if it would trigger a response from Lars who was staring deeply into her as he tried to figure out who she was, "I joined the Rebellion three weeks ago."

"You're wearing the Mishima Zaibatsu symbol." the young girl named Alisa observed.

"I'm undercover for you. I stall reinforcements. Sabotage key positions. You name it. I do it." her right hand did a thumbs up gesture towards the now amnesic Lars.

"That's my name? Lars?" he held his head.

Concerned, she glanced at him, "Are you okay?"

"My head hurts a little. I'll be fine."

Joanna was still concerned and pulled her attention away from the road, "Maybe we should rendezvous with Tougou at the Queens' Harbor. It's pretty far but we can make good time."

Adjusting the driver seat mirror, the pink-haired girl reflected through the glass. Innocently, the young girl had the look of a child exploring the outside world for the first time. Emerald orbs taking a glimpse of every sight like a camera being held by some tourist in a foreign land so beautiful…so unknown that the tourist couldn't keep the lens off of the terrain, snapping each shot like it was the last one she would take. Staring at the woman, Joanna couldn't help but remember what Lars said before the huge explosion which caused him this lapse in memory.

"_She does match the profile of Dr. Bosconovitch's decreased daughter but something is odd about her."_

"So your father is Dr. Bosconvitch?" Joanna asked Alisa, trying to get more information.

"Yes!" the innocent girl said proudly, "He is an expert in robotics."

"Where is he now?"

Her eyes twinkled in sadness, "He was supposed to wake me from my regeneration cycle."

"_Regeneration cycle?"_

Through the mirror, her features flashed a look at the unusual words the Russian girl used, "You mean sleep?"

"Sleep?" Alisa's curly ends dangled in the cold breeze towards the side as she tilted her head at the word Joanna just said.

"I found her inside some stasis tube. I accidentally activated her when I tripped over some wires connected to the computer console." Lars had his right arm lending against the door on his side.

"Lars. Joanna. There is some unusual activity happening in front of you."

The small fog that only tickled around the small rivers down below the road hill was now dense as soup. They could hardly see the road, sky, or trees. Only snow-colored clouds of condensed water vapor blocking everything from their eyesight. Joanna had to slow down her vehicle and turned her headlights on. Low beams, of course. Why did manufacturers make a selection for high beams when it could too dangerous to use? Some times she believed car makers wanted to have accidents happen. The jeep was creeping forward so slowly that it made Joanna realized that walking would be faster than what they were doing right now. As if that wasn't enough to get her agitated, the jeep jerked hard when she was pulling a turn, knocking the fence made of wood separating the road from the woods that was now nothing but mist.

"Dammit!" Joanna stopped the car, clenched her fists and hit the wheel as her head laid on it.

A hand touched her shoulder firmly radiating a sense of warmth and comfort to rain down her body overshadowing the chilling effects of the fog and stress coming from the situation she was stuck in.

"Everything will be okay."

Just meeting his blue charming eyes with hers, a sense of duty washed over her. Looking over her captain's friendly expression and absorbing the words he spoke towards her, she started up the jeep again and they rolled ahead.

"You are right, Lars. Everything will be okay."

She smiled at her captain and he returned it, making Joanna warm up in delight. What was it about that smile that made her feel like nothing bad was going to happen? Why is it that every time he smiled at her that her heart had to beat faster and harder almost like it was going to leap from her chest and land in front of Lars? Maybe, it's because no man has ever gave her a earnest smile like that. Her own father never gave a smile like that without having something in return for it. Even worse, his lips crept wider and a twinkle came into his eyes as he stared at her.

"_Why is he looking at me like that?"_

That was the answer. On the driver seat mirror, it reflected the most reddest blush on her cheeks. There she was driving her captain around with her face lighting up like Christmas lights.

Then the blush grew even brighter!

"_Stop it!"_

Trying to wipe the embarrassment from her face, she could see the hint of amusement written all over Lars' face. Alisa was just enjoying the show, sitting in the back innocently.

"There is a mansion a few meters ahead. It was used as an hideout for G-corporation."

Joanna accelerated faster, showing her anger at that she could have prevent the whole attack in the first place, "Yep, I saw it. When I came over here, it looked abandoned. Damn!"

Feeling eyes watching over her, she gazed back at Lars who she had noticed didn't take his eyes off her. Maybe he was trying to remember her? That's the only logical explanation. She locked her gaze on him, trying to see if her eyes can jog some form of memory. She was no expert on amnesia but it didn't hurt to try.

Little did the two of them know the fog lifted like a curtain, revealing a grey haired, muscular man wearing indigo pants and uniform boots. His bare chest bore one scar that went across his right breast to the left side of his stomach and his right arm had a red bandana tied firmly to his bicep. He raised both of his arms, entwined his fingers to create a fist ready to strike the hood of their jeep.

"Look out!" Alisa shouted.

_*BANG*_

Everything happened too fast for Joanna to comprehend as the powerful force of the punch made her front seat jerked forward towards the wheel crashing her chest. The jeep was tilted frontward. Her feet was still fused to the gas pedal, causing the jeep to nearly flip over. The man grabbed the front side of the vehicle. With his incredible strength, he threw the jeep overhead with Joanna still inside unaware that Lars and Alisa jumped out. She closed her eyes, praying that she will survive as the jeep crashed in front of the mansion, breaking the fountain into four different pieces. Mud was forming around, dirtying her face and shoulders. Her hands were still fused to the wheel as she tried to wiggle out of the vehicle. The person who put her in this predicament was next to her, stalking her with his blue eyes. He grabbed her and dragged her out, rubbing her body against the mud. He grabbed her by the throat and held her up in the air. She was scared as she looked to see Lars and Alisa were no where to be found.

"You are a beautiful prey but I wished you would have put up a fight."

His pale, scarred fist was about to develop a blow to her head when she heard someone shout in an angry tone.

"Put her down! I mean it!"

Lars got into his fighting stance. Chainsaws appeared out from Alisa's arms as her cute face formed a cold demeanor towards this man. The pale hand around her throat squeezed harder, cutting off her oxygen.

"I said put her down!"

Lars pointed his index finger threatening the man. Silently, the wind howled as the two men stared at each other, cold and hard. Joanna then was flung to her right. Her back smashed against the brick wall.

"Two against one? I love this already. My name is Bryan Fury and you two will be my next victims!"

Joanna rubbed her back, cringing as she witness the two men getting into a fighting stance. Bryan Fury let out a battle cry, charging towards Lars with an uppercut which connected with the young man's chin. Lars staggered back as Alisa dived over him and attempted to slash Bryan in the chest area as she completed her maneuver. Some skin was ripped from the sharp teeth of her saws. No blood leaked from the scratches.

"You're not human?" Lars asked, surprised by the metal showing through the man's chest.

"I used to be. But that was another time…another place… that Bryan Fury died. I'm the true Bryan Fury. Now! Time to die!"

Lars dodged the man's attempt to ram him by grabbing his broad shoulders and gave the man a kick in the back. Alisa used this opportunity to give the man an uppercut to the chin but her punch made his laugh. Fury grabbed the Russian girl's arms and flipped her over, putting his boot on her face. Alisa's face dug deep into the firm ground. Lars rammed the half-machine half-man in front of him. Flares of purple electricity sparked from his hands as he kept giving Fury's face blows to the head. The blows stopped when the pale, battle crazy man gripped his fists and head butted Lars with his metal forehead, cracking the young commander's forehead. A line of red leaked out blood which Lars wiped off quickly to avoid the tickling sensation. Quickly, Lars went into his Dynamic Entry move and swiftly battered Bryan with his Lightning Assault Middle and High moves. Bryan was caught off-guard by the strength in those maneuvers when he found himself smacked down into the upside down jeep he trashed.

"I underestimated you." Bryan straightened himself up and cracked his neck twice with a slight whirring of gears inside working out the cranks in his systems.

"I thought you were some two-bit soldier but that strength that you have. A normal person couldn't be that fast unless…well…that's impossible. It doesn't matter anyway!"

The cyborg shrugged the damages off and gathered his fist forward. Lars ran forward to gave Bryan a jab in the face. The punch didn't connect to the face instead it was blocked by the pale forearm. Bryan attempted to knee Lars in the stomach but Lars' fists pushed it back as his body twisted to the side to so he could strike Bryan's throat. At the same time, Bryan's knuckles dug deep into the young man's cheekbone. Blue and black eyes darted at each other with both wanting the same thing: To win. A surge of purple electricity came upon his left fist and Lars pulled the fist into Bryan's jaw. The same surge fueled his body as Lars's body went back and then strike again at the pale skinned man's jaw but the electricity gave the move an extra boost. Bryan's muscular body was up in the air, dancing around a swirl of Lars' energy before falling into the ground in a crater of muddy ground.

Lars was still battle ready just in case he got up. He didn't.

Alisa's emerald eyes were in alert, "I detected several heat signatures coming towards us."

Joanna squinted her eyes to see a truck full of Mishima Zaibatsu soldiers driving their way.

"Lars. Alisa. Head inside the mansion. There is a back way. I'll keep them busy."

Joanna grabbed her pistol near the jeep and made sure that she was loaded.

Lars shook his head and took hold of Joanna's wrist, "Oh no! You are coming with us. We can't leave you here. There is too many of them!"

Joanna smiled lightly, "Look, if they get you, it's all over. Alisa, please take care of Lars."

Alisa took the hint and forced Lars to follow her inside the mansion. Joanna saw Lars trying to pull away from the girl's grip but to no avail. Alisa had a very firm grip on him and he stopped struggling, turning towards the entrance of the mansion.

The guards came out and aimed their weapons at Joanna. There were about six of them.

"Six against one? I'm betting those odds…"

Joanna slipped her right foot back as she saw all six barrels fire at her.

* * *

**Anyone ready for some vengeful Spainard? LOL**

**You'll see it in my next chapter!**


	5. Miguel Caballero Rojo

**I hope you enjoy this chapter. Sorry if it's shorter than my other ones but I love it!**

* * *

Miguel Caballero Rojo

The sweet aroma of her mother's cooking made her mouth water, ready to put whatever food, meat or vegetable, inside her mouth to satisfy its craving. Sounds of her brother's TV blurring out multiple gunshots or the crack of bone whatever the main character smashed his fist or foot into the soulless enemies made of pixels that came after him in his favorite video games. Her father coming home for once not making any fuss over anything. That was home. Her comfort zone whenever she was in a dark spot or trying period that tested her limits of reality or intelligence.

A sudden bump on the roadside knocked her out of her happy place and forced her eyes to open the curtain of wishful thinking, revealing the bright rays of the suns tickling her face. Mishima Zaibatsu soldiers sat around her in the truck bed, holding their rifles below their forearms. They didn't even gaze at her with their glowing crimson eyes. Well, she was handcuffed, her head bumping against the green metal floor and her vision still wasn't 20/20 after the blows she took from the six soldiers that attacked her so she was incapable of escaping without getting another blow to the head with their rifle or their armored gloves pulling her down. For now, she had to be stuck in her helpless position as she prayed for someone to rescue her from this nightmare she was living in. In the movies, this was the time when the damsel in distress was rescued by her lover or some unknown stranger who will eventually lead into becoming the helpless girl's love interest and they live happily ever after. But this is reality...not a cliché movie. Cruel and unforgiving, people like her don't get a happy ending.

A few hours have past. Stars appear and twinkled as the moonlight shone over her, mixing in with the street lamps she saw zooming above. The suspense was killing her! What were they going to do to her? Throw her off a cliff? Make her dig up a grave and have her on her knees before they planted a bullet through her brain? Drown her? All kinds of death scenarios made her stomach feel uneasy. She mentally slapped herself.

"_Shut up! These people are professionals not perfect. Everyone makes mistakes!"_

In the middle of praying for something to happen, the truck came to a full stop after a gunshot…well it sounded like a gunshot…made the truck sway to the side before it jerked harshly. Two of the soldiers jumped from the truck's bed and investigated. Could it be the Rebellion? Maybe Lars met Tougou already and he had sent a team to rescue her? Her mind raced with joy until one of the soldiers called out, crushing her hope.

"We have a tire blow out! We don't have a spare, do we?"

Joanna was about to cry for letting her spirits rise up like that. Her eyes closed, knowing that she was still in trouble. Then a soldier grunted in pain and the ruffling of clothes signaling a struggle caused the other soldiers to fire and shout. Joanna opened her eyes. Gunfire was blazing and lighting the night sky until silence. After a few minutes, she decided to move from her laid down posture. Her knees pushed her torso up, neck twisted to the left to see if she could see what happened to be in shock that all six soldiers were down on the gray cemented road, motionless. A tiny bump hit against the side of the truck…

Before she could realize what was going on, a man grabbed her by the collar and dragged her near the loading dock and held her over the dark blue ocean by the fabric of her uniform. His hazelnut eyes were ice cold, full of rage and blood from the adrenaline rush caused by the fights he had just finished moments ago.

Getting her mind wrapped around her position, she stared at the black, curly, short hair man who looked to be of a Hispanic origin from his dark-skin tone. His face was rugged with a four o'clock shadow under his chin. The attire he wore was that of a bullfighter completed with the white shirt with flailing sleeves and tight leather pants with gold embroidered on the sides , very inconspicuous to this Mishima Zaibatsu owned dock! Was this guy even trying to hide? From the fearless, stone look on his face, Joanna deduced that this man didn't seem to care if they spotted him or not.

"Now, lady! I don't like to rough up women but you better answer my questions. Where is Jin Kazama?"

"I don't work for Ji-"

Her neck was jerked back forcefully, interrupting her sentence as he spit in her face, "Don't lie to me!"

Joanna stared down at the man, trying to remain calm, "Look closely at my uniform. Notice my logo?"

For a second, he sniffed harshly in distrust. Probably thought she was wasting his time so some reinforcements could come to her rescue or….oh whatever he was thinking she knew she better explain something soon before he got bored and throw her in the ocean just for kicks! He seemed like the type of person who would do that. Finally, his eyes scanned her armor from torso to feet.

"Cute! I didn't know lions were now the new mascot for that Diablo boss of yours."

"That lion is the symbol of the Rebellion which I am apart of! Now, can you put me down, please?"

"Why?"

Joanna then got flustered, "If I were working for Jin, would I have been handcuffed to the back of a truck?"

Seagulls were gawking in the distance of the twilight sky as the man seemed to be thinking hard about his decision. Will he let her go or drop her? After a few minutes, her feet were planted on the cement edge.

"Nahhh….you don't look the type anyway." The man turned his back and started to walk away.

"Wait!"

Aggravated, the man stomped as he turned around, "What?"

Joanna had to get out of her handcuffs. She knew a guard had to have them.

"Can you help me get out of these handcuffs, please?"

"Why should I?"

Joanna rolled her eyes, "Because it will nice and since I'm on same side as you, you can use an ally especially one with an army behind her."

"Look, chica."

His finger wriggled at her face, "I don't care about you or your stupid Rebellion. I want a piece of Jin Kazama and I don't need you or the Rebellion to slow me down, comprende?"

"The way you are going now," she shook her head, "you would be dead before you can even step in the same building he is in. I know many things. I used to work for him just to get close to him and finish him myself. Trust me, you will never defeat Jin this way."

The man was in thought then he held a smirk, "Okay, I will bring you along."

Joanna smiled and turned around, "Cool! Now uncuff me."

A laugh erupted from the man's lips, "Nope! I kind of love you like this! Besides I just need your brain."

His hand grabbed her by the arm and he dragged her forward. She squirmed from his grip and narrowed her eyes, "Hey! I'm not going to be your prisoner or your dragging doll. Get me out of this cuffs!"

Her face was really steaming when the man chuckled, "Sorry, chica but the guard who had your keys…is sleeping with the fishes tonight."

"You son of a…."

The man again gripped his fingers around her collar, "You are correct about that! Now, I will do the fighting and you give me the information. That gets you out of my way yet helps me get to Jin. So brain? Where do we go from here?"

"If I'm going to be your brain, give me a name to call you."

Joanna tried to match his stride which matched his attitude of harshness and impatience. Maybe she should add sadism to it?

He stopped to tilted his head and glance at her, "It's Miguel."

"I'm Joanna and we just follow the path of this road."

"I could have figured that out myself." Miguel mumbled as he continued to drag her down the road, harshly.


End file.
